No te vayas
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Ella no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Estaba enojada y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Escena perdida. Después de la vuelta de Ron. One-Shot. Ron/Hermione


** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.**

**Summary:** Ella no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Estaba enojada y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Escena perdida. Después de la vuelta de Ron.

* * *

No te vayas:

Hermione estaba afuera de la tienda, haciendo guardia, temblando como nunca antes, aunque tenía tanto abrigo que casi no podía moverse, el frío traspasaba su ropa y llegaba a sus huesos haciéndola, no solo temblar, sino también, produciéndole dolor y agarrotamiento de todos los músculos.

Tomó el libro que había elegido para pasar el tiempo, lo abrió, pero al instante lo volvió a cerrar, no podía concentrarse en la lectura en ese momento, no con todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Miro hacia adentro.

Harry ya estaba durmiendo. Ron... la estaba mirando, puso mala cara y aparto la vista.

Maldito Ronald.

Ella no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Harry ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué al volver lo recibiría con una fiesta? ¿Qué olvidaría tan rápido todo lo que había pasado? Después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, después de que ella le había rogado que volviera, después de que ella gritara por horas su nombre, después de haberse sentido tan culpable por su partida, después que... ella llorara semanas por él.

No se la iba a hacer tan fácil, iba a hacerlo sufrir tanto como él la había hecho sufrir a ella.

Volvió a temblar violentamente, el frío era insoportable.

Sintió unos pasos, se paro rápidamente con la varita preparada, se dio vuelta, los pasos venían de atrás suyo.

- ¡Ronald! - dijo histérica. -. Casi me matas del susto. - agregó tratando de calmarse.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo. Hermione lo miró, supo que ese _"Lo siento"_ no era solo por haberla asustado de esa forma, pero ella seguía convencida, no iba a perdonarlo, sus ojos no lo iban a ayudar esta vez, por si las dudas decidió evitarlos.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse.

- Ve a dormir. - dijo ella cortante.

- No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí. – respondió tomando la mano de la chica. - ¡Estas helada! - era verdad, literalmente se estaba congelando ahí afuera.

- Estoy bien. - mintió.

- Vas a enfermarte, entra un rato, yo me quedo. - le recomendó.

- No, me quedo acá, es mi turno. Mejor te vas tu, no quiero estar contigo, todavía estoy muy enojada.

- Estas en tu derecho de estar enojada, solo trato de ayudarte, me preocupo por ti. - su voz fue casi inaudible aunque ella lo escucho perfectamente ya que lo tenía a escasos centímetros.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mi. - le respondió dándose vuelta, sus labios quedaron a muy poca distancia, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, en ese instante sintió el impulso de besarlo, de olvidar todo, de dejar el enojo atrás. Bufo, tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos. - Te rogué que volvieras.

- Lo sé. - admitió muy bajo.

- Grite por horas y no volviste. - en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas.

- Te escuche, pero... no quería volver en ese momento, necesitaba aire, tenía que calmarme. - repuso en su defensa.

- Mientras nosotros corríamos grandes peligros, tu estabas en la casa de tu hermano sano y salvo, no es justo. - ahora si que no iba a poder aguantar más las lagrimas, bajo la vista y escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello.

- Sé que no es justo ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me encantaría saber que quieres. Estas enojada, esta bien, pero deja de ser cruel conmigo, deja de echarme todo en cara, no necesito más remordimiento del que ya tengo. - respondió enojado.

El se levanto con un movimiento lento.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón. No te vayas. - tomó la mano del chico al darse cuenta de que este tenía intenciones de volver a la tienda. - No te vayas.

Ron la miro un instante, luego volvió a acomodarse y la abrazó.

- Nunca más me voy a ir. No me voy a ir a ningún lado mientras que no quieras lo contrario.

- Nunca voy a querer que te alejes de mi. - le respondió devolviéndole el abrazó.


End file.
